Suuths
Go Back Inspiration: Various Drawings by ilya Kuvshinov: Reddit / Artstation / Deviantart Nicknames: Biology: Summary: Sight: The Eyes are the only anatomical part of a Suuth which are visibly different than that of a human's. Differences stated in the Affinity Section. Suuth's eyesight has many advantages when compared to that of a human's, including: * Wider range of Focus which can be controlled * Clearer Sight / Sharper Vision * Zoom Vision * Night Vision * Ability to see ultra violet & infrared * Ability to filter different light frequencies Touch: Smell: Hearing: Taste: Other Senses: * Balance * Further Magical Enhancement: Affinities: Besides their base senses, Suuths are also born with at least 1 affinity towards a magical sensory ability. These include Lie Detection, Empathic Connection, Precognition, and Aura Detection. These four abilities require magic, unlike their other senses. Most Suuths only have an affinity for a single ability, but it is possible, though rare, for a Suuth to have 2 or more affinities. These affinities are something that Suuths are born with. Truth / Lie Detection: There are two ways for a Suuth to detect lies. The first is to use their other enhanced senses in combination with each other to sense whether their target is sweating, etc to tell if their lying. This way doesn't work on particularly good liars though. The second requires the magical affinity for truth / lie detection. This allows the Suuth to use their magic to read the mind of their target. The only limit this has is if the target is unaware of their lie. Those with the Truth Sensor Affinity have a bright glowing pupil with a black ring around their iris. Example: Cinnamon by Ilya Kuvshinov Empathic Connection: This ability allows a Suuth to read the mind and soul of a target in order to experience and understand the emotions / feelings of their target. This ability also allows Suuths to share their own emotions to others in the same way they can read the emotions of others, and allows them a small degree of influence on other's emotions. Those with the Empathic Affinity have a white ring around their pupil and a black ring around their iris. Example: z by Ilya Kuvshinov Precognition: This ability allows a Suuth to predict the future in two different ways, usually with a Suuth being much more proficient at one or the other. The first is short term instinctual predictions. This is kind of like a sixth sense where they can predict the movements of others intuitively or the locations of nearby objects. This allows them to dodge strikes, or projectiles easily. The second is long term conscious prediction. This is kind of like prophesying. This allows them to make predictions about the weather, climate, or other events that are not in the immediate future. Those with the precognition Affinity have a solid color iris with no visible pupil and have a black ring around the iris. Example: f by Ilya Kuvshinov Aura Detection: This ability allows a Suuth to perceive Auras through their main five senses. This means that they can see, smell, taste, and feel the essence that makes up Auras and allows a Suuth to read it or track it. There are also ways to manually detect Auras that other races use which do not have the affinity for Aura detection. Then those with the Aura detection Affinity have a neon colored ring around their pupil as well as the black ring around the iris. Example: Twin Tails by Ilya Kuvshinov Extra Note: Most Suuths only have only sightly better senses overall with their senses when compared to humans and only have one or two things that they can sense extremely well. It is rare for Suuths to be supernaturally gifted in all of their senses. Another thing is that most of the time Suuth's tune out 99% of what they are sensing around themselves, and only fully sense something if they are overly conscious, emotional, or focusing on it. Example: A Suuth could have an absolutely supernatural hearing ability but all their other senses are only slightly superhuman. Description: Environmental Preference: Physical Attributes: Family Dynamics: Social Life & Cultural Customs: General: Empathic: Within the population of Suuths which have the affinity for Empathic Connection, there is a somewhat common cultural practice. This is the practice of imbuing an inanimate object with a preexisting soul or a manufactured soul. Once the object has a soul, it has the capacity for thought and feelings just like any humanoid. This allows Empathics to have a deeper connection to any sentimental object they possess and allows the object to act as friend to them. An added benefit to putting a soul into an artificial object instead of an organic one is that the artificial object will likely last much longer. Precognitive: Aura Senors: Truth Sensors: Food: Clothing: Manners: Faith & Religion Labor: Magical Skill & Ability: Art, Games, & Other Entertainment: Marriage Customs: Education: Technological Age & Advancement: Transportation & Connection: Death & Burial Customs: War & Combat Customs: Basic Physical Stats: * Summary: except for the white & black rings in a Suuth's eyes, they appear exactly the same as that of a human, with the differences being on the micro scale that allow them to have heightened senses, but these are obviously not noticeable. Male - Female Population Ratio (%) * Male Population: 39% * Female Population: 61% Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~ 53 * Longest: 77 * Potential: 80 Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: 87% * Average Strength of Magic: 64 Durability (0 - 100) Bones: Internals: Skin: Regeneration: Speed: Ability: Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: 60 * Survival Range: 30 - 120 * Comfort Range: 40 - 90 Height & Weight: (Feet & Pounds) * Male: ~ 5 ft 8 inches ~ 163 lbs * Female: ~ 5 ft 6 inches ~ 131 lbs Strength to Weight Ratio: (Back lift) * Average: ~ 1.0 * Record: ~ 20 Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ 12 * Record: ~ 28 Category:Living Category:Moving Category:Humanoids Category:Physical